Welcome to the Empyrean Café!
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: For those who are suffering from constant nightmares, for those that want to take over the world, or those that just want their deepest wish granted, help awaits at the Empyrean Café, where customers can order much more than strawberry shortcake. The owner will be more than happy to offer his services to you... for a price. MATURE THEMES AND LANGUAGE AT TIMES!


For those who are suffering from constant nightmares, for those that want to take over the world, or those that just want their deepest wish granted, help awaits at the Empyrean Café, where customers can order much more than strawberry shortcake. The owner will be more than happy to offer his services to you... for a price.

**WARNING: Will contain mature language, themes, and topics – though it may vary from chapter to chapter. I will do my best to make it as vague as possible.**

.

.

.

**I.**

"Hey, hey... have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"There have been strange rumors going around the campus about a new café that just opened up..."

"A new café? Is it any good?"

"See, that's the weird thing... the rumor isn't about the food or drinks... I heard that the owner can grant wishes!"

"... _Seriously_? You honestly believe in stuff like that?"

"No, it's real apparently! ... Remember that one girl who lost a ton of weight overnight?"

"Yeah... Arisa or something?"

"Yeah! Her! Well, apparently she went to that café and got her wish granted... boom! Instant weight loss!"

"... Are you sure? It wasn't some kind of surgery or prank or something?"

"I'm dead serious! One of my sister's friends saw her changing after P.E. one class... and it was definitely Arisa. She even had the same birthmark and everything!"

"... I don't know... I still don't buy it..."

"Well... why don't we go check it out after school then? We can get any wish we want granted!"

"What would you want anyway?"

"I'd want to marry Ueno-kun from WAVE! He's _so_ dreamy!"

"You and your boy bands... but, sure, let's check it out after school then."

"Yay!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II.**

Sasagawa Kyoko peered up at the single-story building in front of her.

It was a quaint little building with worn and burnished bricks covering the exterior and a long shingled, sloping roof. The door and window shutters were painted an off-white color and there was a well-maintained garden decorating the front of the building that featured a seamless blend of Japanese and European-styled plants and topiary. Hanging above the door was a wooden sign with a single word painted in flawless calligraphy: _Empyrean_.

Kyoko clutched the strap of her bag tightly in a moment of hesitation before steeling herself and marching up to the door and pushing it open.

A blast of warm air stopped her dead-in-her-tracks as soon as she stepped through the doorway, and she dazedly managed to pick out a few scents.

Vanilla.

Coffee.

Roses.

The three scents she loved the most…

She shook her head, trying to clear her befuddled, hazy mind, and surveyed the shop she had entered.

It was, for lack of better word, cozy.

A few small tables made of some kind of dark wood were scattered about the room, each one paired with a pair of plush armchairs - something that wasn't typically seen in a cafe or restaurant. The walls were painted a light cream color and held up elegant paintings, some of which were realistic depictions of lush gardens and forests and oceans while others showed images of bold and dangerous-looking creatures of the night and other such terrors. The floors were lined with planks of shiny wood and in the far corner was a little display case and counter area.

"Welcome to the Empyrean... please, come in." The smooth voice had Kyoko focusing on the person that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere and was now standing calmly behind the display case. "How can I help you today?"

Kyoko hesitated in the doorway for a moment before moving deeper into the shop. "… Are you a worker here…?"

The person chuckled lowly and gestured at his clothes. "Does my attire answer your question, Miss?"

The blonde flushed deeply when she realized that the person was dressed in something akin to a waiter's uniform complete with a clean, pressed button-up shirt, dark slacks and vest, an orange bowtie, and an apron tied loosely around his hips.

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry…"

The employee waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine… this is your first time gracing my store with your presence, is it not? Again, how can I help you today?"

Kyoko had finally reached the display case and took a moment to study the worker.

He was… a juxtaposition of clashing traits, she decided.

His body was tall and lanky, yet he appeared to only be a couple inches taller than herself. He had a pronounced, muscular jaw line, yet his overall facial shape screamed petite and feminine. A crown of unruly, spiky, yet soft-looking sienna locks adorned his head and fell about his shoulders in such a manner that, from afar or from behind, one could easily mistake him for a woman. His skin smooth and clear and was a _just_ shade darker than being considered too sickly and pale and Kyoko knew that all the girls at her school would be demanding to know what his daily skin care routine was, if he had any.

He was slim as well, she noted, yet he obviously had some kind of exercise regime if the slight curve of his biceps and broad shoulders were any indication. She could also tell that his eyes were a pale brown color and their shape was a confusing mix of being considered too sharp and narrow and too wide and innocent and the blonde had a feeling that he could play either one with frightening accuracy and ease.

Her eyes traveled down the line of his long neck and over his Adam's apple and-

"Miss…?"

The subtle tilt of his head and low rumble of his voice had Kyoko snapping her gaze up to his mirthful eyes then to the ground in quick succession – her cheeks burning a bright red as she suddenly realized that she had been openly _ogling_ the brunet.

"I-I'm sorry…! I-I didn't mean to s-stare at you for so long…!"

How many times had _she_ been on the receiving end of such… _appreciative _stares before? And now here she was doing the same thing to a complete stranger!

She wished for the floor to swallow her at that very moment.

"It's fine, Miss… you wouldn't be the first person I've met to do so," the man chuckled, the pleasing sound only furthering to heat up the Kyoko's face even more. "Shall I recommend something for you today?"

A large hand with thin fingers – _Another contradiction_, her mind catalogued – entered Kyoko's vision and drew her attention to the display case separating them.

Various types of cakes and desserts were tastefully arranged beneath the frosty glass. Chocolate-covered _éclairs_ and donuts, powdered _mont blancs_ and cream puffs, fruity tarts and Swiss rolls, creamy puddings and parfaits, traditional _mochi_ and _yokan_, iced cupcakes and pies, even savory muffins and croissants lined the racks housed within the display case.

Kyoko's wide eyes roamed over the variety of confections and sweets. "You have quite a wide range of desserts," she breathed in awe and surprise.

"Thank you…" The employee said with an incline of his head. "I try to create as many different types of desserts as possible in order to give my customers a broad selection to choose from… what you see before you is only the Monday menu… I try to create a different… line-up, so to speak, every day."

Kyoko gasped softly. "Y-You baked all of this by yourself?!"

"That's correct, as you can clearly see; my shop is neither the biggest nor busiest café in town which means that all of the responsibilities and duties of running it falls upon me."

"So you end up doing everything?"

"Yes, I design, create, and display all the products myself, I do all the cleaning and waiting on customers, I'm in charge of the accounting and ordering, I pick all the furnishings and decorations for each season, I ensure that the garden area and pathway are clear and trimmed, I handle all the complaints and concerns, and I also do all the advertising and merchandising."

"Th… That's incredible…!"

"Thank you; Miss, though it's not as difficult as I'm sure you imagine it to be." Another chuckle. "Now, back to my original question: How may I help you?"

Kyoko averted her eyes. "O-Oh… a-about that… I'm not here to buy something… r-rather… I've heard that you can…," the high-school student's voice trailed off for a moment before she shook her head ruefully. "… What am I doing…?" She muttered to herself. She shook her head once more and raised her gaze to meet the employees'. "I'm sorry for taking up your time, Sir. It was… I just wanted to- It's nothing… I'll be going now. Perhaps next time I'll purchase something. Goodbye and thank you for your time."

Kyoko gave a short bow in apology before turning around and making her way towards the café doors-

A warm hand settled on her shoulder.

"There's no need for you to leave so abruptly, Miss," the employee said, stepping into the blondes' field-of-vision.

When had he-

In a sudden blur of motion, Kyoko found herself being seated at a nearby table and a cup of tea placed in front of her.

…What the-

"You look like someone that enjoys mildly sweet drinks," the worker said, taking the seat directly across from Kyoko, "this is one of the special blends of tea I serve here… please, tell me what you think."

Mind still reeling from the man's sudden appearance and whirlwind of motion her body had just been through, Kyoko picked up the cup and absentmindedly took a sip of the liquid contents.

It was a fruity blend with hints of floral notes – she predominately tasted peaches and lavender – that made her shoulders relax and her taste-buds sing.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed in wonder. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Like I said earlier, it's a special, homemade blend of my own creation. Throughout the years of serving customers and creating new drinks and dishes, I've gotten quite adept that guessing people's preferences and their likes and dislikes." The employee smiled and for a moment and Kyoko forgot to breathe at the glorious sight. "I'm glad you enjoy that blend, Miss. You'll find that with each sip, you'll taste a different fruit, flower, or herb."

Kyoko did just that and let out a sigh of contentment as the flavors of apples and jasmine danced in her mouth.

The man chuckled softly at her expression of pure bliss before his expression schooled into one of seriousness. "All enjoyment aside, you came into my shop with a clear purpose in mind, did you not? Though we just met and are little more than strangers to one another, I would be more than willingly to listen to whatever request or problem you may have and I will do everything in my power to help you through whatever issue or wish you might have, Miss."

Kyoko stared into the employee's earnest gaze. He exuded an aura of confidence and tranquility that she dreamed she could have one day and he just seemed so honest and pure and sincere and-

"I want my reputation at school to change." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it and she stared, wide-eyed at the brunet sitting across from her.

Why did-

"Ah, I see." The man nodded solemnly. "You are burdened with a title that you do not wish to carry any longer and you desire the long-forgotten anonymity you used to have."

The blonde nodded slowly, hesitantly. "… Yes."

"However, I must ask: _Why_ do you wish to rid yourself of your title as the Idol of Namimori High School? Are you not satisfied with having people look up to you and worship the very ground you tread on? Are you not proud of the fact that people view you as an object worthy of being considered an 'Idol'? Do you not enjoy the lavish attention and perks that come with your title? Do you not-?"

"I can't stand that stupid title of mine anymore!" Kyoko screamed, slamming her hand against the table. She huffed out a breath then blinked once, twice and, "O-Oh my goodness! I-I didn't mean to raise my v-voice in such a manner!" She stood and bowed hastily. "P-Please forgive my rudeness, Sir! I-I'm terribly sorry, b-but I must be g-going now!"

With one last bow, the Idol hurried towards the shop's entrance and quickly as decorum would allow someone like her.

She placed a hand on the shops' door and pulled it open-

"… If you want things to change, _you_ will have to change first, Miss Kyoko."

-before leaving the _Empyrean_.

In her haste, she completely overlooked the fact that the man had known her name even though she hadn't introduced herself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III.**

"Look! It's Sasagawa-sempai!"

"She's as beautiful as always…"

"I wish she would look my way, even once!"

The hushed whispers and secretive glances followed Kyoko even after she entered the school courtyard to eat her lunch.

It was a warm, sunny day and it would be a crime not to enjoy the sunshine and gentle breeze right now.

Placing her lunch on top of a secluded stone table, Kyoko took a seat and unwrapped her lunch. Today she had prepared a chicken and rice dish with bright, red apple for dessert. It was simple compared to what she normally brought for lunch, but between her classes, club activities, homework, and part-time modeling job on the weekends, she didn't have much free time to make her fancy bentos and lunchboxes anymore. Not to mention that what little free time she had left was slowly being spent more and more with Nezu-sensei and his afterschool counseling.

With an inaudible sigh, the blonde began picking at her lunch.

It was regrettable, but she had suddenly lost her appetite…

The Idol was about to re-pack her lunch and head back inside when there was a loud _thump_ from the far end of the table.

With curiosity lacing her eyes, Kyoko turned and saw a harried-looking classmate depositing several large books and papers onto the table with a grumble.

He was muttering something about completing a physics essay when his head suddenly shot up and their gazes met.

He jerked backwards with wide eyes and began looking around with a terrified expression. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't know that y-you were sitting here, S-Sasagawa-chan!"

"I-It's fine… I don't mind your company."

"W-What?! N-No! I-If I'm caught talking to the _Idol_ of Namimori High school m-much less _sitting_ by her, th-then N-Nezu-sensei will make my life a living hell!"

Kyoko grimaced slightly and glanced away. "I-If you want, I could talk to Nezu-sensei and let him know that we're only talking and nothing else!"

The boy let out a screechy squawk and waved his arms around. "N-NO! Th-That would j-just make things wo-worse! I-I should just go and-!"

"L-Like I said earlier, I do-don't mind your company! I-It gets pretty lonely eating lunch by myself and-."

"I'm sorry but, _please _stop talking to me, Sasagawa-chan before I get in huge trouble with Nezu-sensei- and _Ohmygod_I'mgoingtostoptalkingnowand_GOODBYE_!" With a hurried shout, the boy gathered his books and papers into his arms before running away like a bat out of hell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV.**

"Sasagawa-chan… Just the student I was hoping to find…"

Kyoko froze as dread began to pool in her gut.

She didn't want to turn around – she _really_ didn't want to turn around – however… she had an… _image_ to uphold…

She turned, a too perky, too plastic smile stretching her lips. "… Nezu-sensei…," she greeted, sketching a short bow to the older man. "What…," she cleared her throat, "How can I help you?"

Nezu grinned – all teeth – and used his height to loom over her like how a predator would do to prey. "Sasagawa-chan," he began, wrapping a thin, bony arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him. _All_ of him. "I have a burning… _need_ to meet with you after school at our usual meeting spot."

Revulsion and fear made Kyoko want to gag as Nezu buried his oily nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Wh-What… What for, Nezu-sensei…?" she managed to ask after pushing down the urge to vomit.

He hummed against her neck, leaving a wet trail up to her earlobe.

She closed her eyes and shuddered in disgust at his action.

Nezu pulled back, mistaking Kyoko's trembling to be one of desire, his eyes alit with something unholy and monstrous. "Hmm… you have a club meeting today, correct? Why don't you tell Kita-sensei that you are going to be missing the meeting because… you and I have a meeting to discuss your college options. Which isn't a complete lie, as you well know, as only _I_ can give the schools' star pupil and Idol the recommendation she deserves to get into any college she desires… with my help, you will be set for life, Kyoko-chan… You'll make your parents very happy at this rate."

Kyoko swallowed thickly and nodded her head. "… Yes…"

"Good…" Nezu leaned down, his hand sliding from Kyoko's waist to the hem of her skirt and under it to squeeze her behind. Kyoko whimpered softly, causing Nezu to chuckle low and dark as he gave her one final squeeze before withdrawing his hand and stepping away from her. "… I'll see you after school then, Sasagawa-chan," he said with a leer, "don't be late."

Kyoko couldn't help but tremble in helplessness and shame, bowing her head so that at least he wouldn't see her tears. "… Yes, Nezu-sensei…" she murmured.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V.**

"_Hey look, it's _Kyoko_."_

"_Ugh… why's _she_ here anyway?"_

"_She should just do all of us a huge favor and disappear… we wouldn't miss her."_

"… _Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_What, what? What's going on?!"_

"_I was walking by the media room the other day and I totally saw her and Nezu-sensei feeling each other up!"_

"_Ew! Gag me with a spoon!"_

"_Nezu-sensei is a perfect match for a bitch like _her_."_

"_Tell me about it! The _only_ reason why she's so popular and loved is because she's sleeping with Nezu-sensei. _Everyone_ knows about it!"_

"_And just because she was in a magazine or two, all the boys in school are throwing themselves at her!"_

"_Doesn't she have any shame or pride? I'd _never_ show off that much skin or pose like that no matter how much I was paid!"_

"_Yeah, she's nothing but a slut."_

"_A stuck-up, simpering bitch."_

"_Whore."_

"_Disgusting."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VI.**

The next day, Kyoko found herself standing outside the homey-looking exterior of the _Empyrean._

For the longest time, she just stood there, on the side walk, simply, looking at the café.

She wasn't entirely sure why her feet brought her here of all places… She had class in ten minutes and, even if she ran the entire way, she knew she'd be late.

Kyoko had never been late to nor missed a single day of school.

The door to the café swung open, and the employee-who-was-full-of-contradictions smiled at her from the top step.

"You must be cold," he said, gesturing to the interior of his café, "please, come inside for a warm cup of tea, Miss Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded her head and followed him into the building, taking a seat at the same table she had been seated at yesterday.

"Here you are, Miss Kyoko." The employee said, placing a cup of steaming tea in front of her and, once again, sitting across from her.

Kyoko reached for her cup and took a long, slow drink, feeling the heat of the tea spreading throughout her body and easing the tension that had been in her shoulders.

Strawberries and mint.

She took another long, slow sip before setting her cup down and staring into the golden liquid.

"… What… What do I have to do?" She asked in a quiet, subdued voice.

The employee leaned back in his seat. "As I said yesterday: If you want things to change, then you must initiate that change, Miss Kyoko."

"How do I…?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that question, Miss Kyoko. The first step is always the most difficult because most people are either unable or unwilling to make changes or make the wrong changes."

"Then how can I…?!"

The worker placed a business card on the table and slid it to her. Kyoko picked it up and examined it.

It was blank.

"Hold onto that card, Miss Kyoko," the employee explained, "just go about your life normally. Once you have taken that first step, then I will be able to grant your wish."

Kyoko glanced up to the brunet. "… How?" She asked. "How will you know if I've taken the first step or not?"

The worker smiled, brilliant and beautiful. "I have my ways, Miss Kyoko."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VII.**

Three months.

Three months, two weeks, and five days had passed since she had come into possession of that blank business card.

Three months, two weeks, and five days had passed since her last visit to the Empyrean.

She had wanted to go back, God knows she did, but, whenever Kyoko was just on the cusp of deciding to visit, something always came up.

A last-minute weekend photo shoot.

Babysitting her neighbor's newborn.

Sudden campus policies that needed to go into effect immediately.

Club meetings.

Faculty meetings.

Work meetings.

Social meetings.

More and more… '_sessions'_ with Nezu-sensei.

She was being pulled in a million different directions, and not one of those was something _she_ wanted.

She wanted to go back to that café. She wanted to drink more of that blend of tea that was so delicious and soothing. She wanted to spend more time with the lone worker – to find out his name and his likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, and anything else he wanted to divulge to her.

She wanted-

But when did she ever get what she wanted?

"There's no need to be shy, Kyoko-chan… let me hear you…" Nezu's hand drifted from her chest, down her bare stomach, and teased the line where her skirt ended and the uncovered skin of her thigh began. His other hand stroked the line of her back, before gripping her hip in a bruising hold and pulling her closer to him.

She could _feel_ him through his clothes and she kept her eyes shut as his hand ghosted under her skirt and began moving up, up, up, _up-_

… She didn't want this.

She didn't want this.

_She didn't want this!_

… But what choice did she have?

Nezu dipped his head and began trailing wet, slobbering kisses down her neck.

She needed to get into a good college to make her parents proud.

He added teeth, leaving bright pops of red and violet across her shoulder and collar bone.

She needed his recommendation, his support, to get anywhere in life.

His mouth began moving lower.

Nezu-sensei was the one who got her the modeling job she currently had. Nezu-sensei was the one who got her into all the required classes she needed to take to meet the minimum academic requirements of the best colleges. Nezu-sensei was the one who helped her maintain her stellar grades and… reputation. Nezu-sensei was the one who helped her manage all her clubs and volunteer work. Nezu-sensei was the one who gave her all these amazing opportunities for her future.

… Nezu-sensei was the one that wanted… all this.

"… Open up for me, Kyoko-chan… you won't have to do a single thing… all you need to do is sit there and look, and sound, pretty for me my wonderful, Kyoko-chan…"

That's all she was good for… right?

To be nothing more than a doll – a puppet – for the people around her to use and control and bend to their whims.

Sit still.

Look pretty.

Smile more.

Men lusted after her.

Women glared at her with jealousy.

… She had no choice.

She was the _only _one left who could make everyone – her parents – proud!

She had to do whatever it took to live up to everyone's expectations.

No matter how she felt, she _had_ to do this – had to let slimy, disgusting, repulsive, _vile_ Nezu take her-

… _She didn't want this!_

"N-NOO!" she screamed, slapping Nezu's arms off her before shoving the man away. "I… I… _I_-!"

"… That was a horrible decision you made, Kyoko-chan." Nezu said lowly, taking slow steps towards her. "If you don't give me what I want… I will _not_ give you that recommendation to Tokyo University which, as you know, is _the best_ university in all of Japan…"

Kyoko gasped, gulping in lungfuls of air as Nezu advanced closer and closer. Her hands trembled as she tried to close her open blouse in order to regain some semblance of decency. She could feel the skin where Nezu licked and bit her turn stiff from a mixture of his sweat and saliva.

The feeling made her skin crawl.

She wanted nothing more than to take a scalding shower and scrub, scrub, _scrub_ Him off of her.

"Or perhaps… you want to go even higher than that? Yale? Harvard? Cambridge? Oxford? … With my recommendation and assistance… you could attend any of the elite universities in the world! You'd become a valued member of high society! Someone who could stand next to me as mine. You have the looks and the personality and the brains to be great!"

Kyoko let out a whimper as Nezu finally reached her once more, looming over her with a large smile. "I… I-I… I _d-don't_…!"

"… Give in to me, Kyoko… I'll mold you into the ideal woman… someone who will make your parents and your town oh so proud… Why… you may even be able to redeem your idiot of a brother… what was his name? The one that was sentenced to life in prison? Well… it doesn't matter… just do as I say, my beautiful Namimori Idol."

Kyoko stilled at Nezu's words.

… Who was she doing this for?

… Would her brother have wanted this type of life for her?

_What did she want?_

"… Stop," she whispered, her voice a mere wisp on the breeze.

"What was that, my dear Kyoko?"

Kyoko gathered her resolve and steeled herself for what she was about to do, what she was about to say, what she was about to throw away. "I said… STOP YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" She brought her arm back and swung it forward, her fingers curling into the familiar form of a punch she had learned from her brother when they were children. Her fist met Nezu's face, the force of her punch sending him reeling backwards as she slid off the desk she had been sitting on.

He let out a loud curse as he cradled his bruising check. "Y-YOU BITCH!" He roared, lunging forward with his free hand.

But Kyoko was ready – mentally and physically.

She recalled all the lessons her brother had drilled into her head all those years ago, and dodged Nezu's lunge, brining her first up and delivering a brutal blow to his chin, sending him reeling backwards once more as blood began dripping from his mouth.

"B-BISCH!"

"I…," Kyoko planted her feet shoulder-width apart, kept her knees bent, squared her shoulders, and brought her fists up close to her chest. She no longer felt any shame about her chest being exposed, all she wanted – all she cared about at that very moment was letting Nezu exactly how she was feeling, "I… I am _not_ some kind of… complacent doll for you to use however you wish, Nezu!" She yelled, tears of regret and anger streaming down her face. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of having to cater and bow to your every whim and desire! I. Am. DONE, you hear me?"

Nezu opened his mouth to say something, but Kyoko bulldozed over him, continuing with, "No! NO! I don't care what kind of _'recommendations' _and _'assistance'_ you can offer me! _YOU_ are going to listen to _ME_ for once! I _don't care_ about going to an _'elite'_ university! I… I don't care what my parents want! I want to do what _I_ want! I'm an adult and I can decide how _I_ want to live my life!"

"Shelfissh bitsh! Whut can you do witsh my power and infooence holding you down! You will haffe _no_ future!"

"I-I… I will expose you for the person you really are!"

Nezu threw his head back with a laugh – it came out more as a sickening gurgle due to his blood. "Who would beeieve _you_ with your _reputation_?!"

Kyoko felt her resolve falter – who _would_ believe her? She was seen as a whore by the female students and as a terrifying tool of Nezu's by the male population. Even as the Idol of Namimori… she…

With sudden clarity, her mind conjured up the cozy interior of the _Empyrean_ with its plush seating, delicious menu, warm atmosphere and-

"… _If you want things to change, you will have to change first, Miss Kyoko."_

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tighter. "_I _would!" She declared, eyes burning. "And my brother would believe me! And I don't care if my reputation turns to shit after today, and I don't care if I'm no longer the _Idol of Namimori_ and I don't care if people will look at me differently - people _already_ look at me like I'm less than shit! So… So I won't give up until I prove to everyone that you are a sick, disgusting, pervert of a man who deserves to be locked away forever!"

"… Very well said, Miss Kyoko."

Both she and Nezu jerked to the side to see a tall, slim brunet sitting at the one of the desks in the middle of room. He was dressed in a crisp, white button-up which was under a dark vest. Black slacks, polished dress shoes, and a bowtie completed his attire.

"Y-You!" Kyoko gasped.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Nezu demanded, pointing a finger at the brunet. "H-How did you get in here?! Both the windows and doors are locked!"

"That is none of your concern, Dohachiro Nezu," the brunet replied, voice still smooth and rich as Kyoko remembered it to be.

"H-How do you know my name?! I-If you don't answer me _right now_ I'm going to call the police and have you arrested!"

The brunet tilted his head with a dazzling smile. "I would love to see you try and do that."

"Y-You BASTARD-!"

In the blink of an eye, the brunet was standing mere inches away from Nezu, his index and middle fingers outstretched and touching the center of the teacher's forehead. "… There is no need for such language, Nezu," the man hummed lightly. "Now why don't you just… _sleep_." After uttering that word, the man withdrew his hand and Nezu crumpled to the floor.

Kyoko could do nothing but gape at the brunet as he stepped over the unconscious form of Nezu and handed her a thick, warm jacket that he most certainly did _not_ have on him or in hand when he made his appearance.

Nevertheless, she put it on – grateful for the opportunity to finally cover herself.

"H-_How_ are you…? _When_ did you-?"

The man chuckled and held up a blank business card. "With this," he said, smiling growing as he watched Kyoko run to her purse and begin rummaging through it.

"I… I don't… H-_How_?!"

"Do you recall my words when I gave this card to you, Miss Kyoko?"

Kyoko shook her head, her mind was spinning and everything was moving too fast too abruptly. "I-I'm sorry… I can't…"

"That's completely understandable, Miss Kyoko. It has been quite some time since our last encounter and you have just experienced such a harrowing event… when I gave you this card, I said that I would know when you took the first step towards changing. What I meant by that was that you needed to wholly and completely _not care_ about your title and status as the Idol of Namimori. Once you cast away your dependency on that label, I was able to move onto the next stage of your wish."

"M-My wish… but… I don't understand… I… wanted to be rid of that stupid title… now that I don't care about being called the _Idol of Namimori_… hasn't my wish already been granted?"

"Is that _truly_ the extent of your wish, Miss Kyoko?" The employee questioned gently, eyes burning a beautiful sunset orange. "Or is there more to your wish?"

Kyoko could not look away from his fire-colored eyes as her heart hammered in her chest and her mind swam with implications and thoughts and hopes and fear.

"I want everyone to forget about me," she confessed, the words tumbling past her lips in a heated rush, "I don't want to exist anymore. I don't want to be _here_ in Namimori anymore! I… I want a fresh start in a new world."

"My… such an extensive wish list, Miss Kyoko…" The brunet chuckled. "Unfortunately, while I know that those things are what you are most desperately wishing for… I cannot grant you all four of those things… the price would be too much for you to pay."

"O-Oh…"

"However," the man continued, holding up a slender finger, "I can combine two of your desires into one and make that wish a reality."

"Really?!"

The brunet nodded and spread his arms. "Doing that is within the realm of my abilities. Though the final decision will be yours: which of your two desires shall I combine? Your desire for everyone to forget who you are? Your desire to simply not exist anymore? Your desire not to be here in Namimori anymore? Or your desire to have a fresh start in a new world?"

Kyoko clutched the front of the warm jacket she was wearing. "… M-May I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, Miss Kyoko. Take all the time you need, once you are ready, please see me at my café."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VIII.**

**BREAKING NEWS: LOCAL TEACHER AND HERO ASSAULTED BY FEMALE STUDENT!**

Written by: Tanaka Yuuki

On September 26, 20XX at approximately 5:00 PM, beloved Namimori High School instructor, Dohachiro Nezu, was assaulted by honor student Sasagawa Kyoko. Dohachiro said that Sasagawa became visible upset when he refused to give her a recommendation she desperately needed to apply at Tokyo University. She tried to use her feminine charm to seduce the teacher in an attempt to change his mind, but when Dohachiro stood firm in his decision, she grew infuriated and attacked him in cold-blood. As a result, Dohachiro received several critical injuries to his face and head and had to be hospitalized.

We have reached out to Namimori High School and they have released a statement saying, "[They] are shocked and horribly saddened by such a tragedy towards one of [their] most celebrated instructors. [They] do not condone such violent acts from any of their students and will be looking into the situation and taking [the] appropriate actions against Sasagawa Kyoko."

_Continued on A3_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I can't believe Sasagawa-sempai would do something like that!"

"I mean, I've heard that she was going around, sleeping with all the guys…"

"To think our beloved Idol was hiding such a cruel and twisted heart."

"My hopes of a real life Idol girlfriend have been crushed… I have no choice but to return to my deaf 2-D waifus…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_She is such a slut!"_

"_Oh. My. God. I know right?!"_

"_Did you see all those pictures that got leaked online? So. Slutty."_

"_I guess the rumors were true that she spends so much time on her knees!"_

"_Ahahaha…!'_

"_Now that she's been dethroned, it's time for us to become the top girls at this school!"_

"_If I were her, I'd never show my face in public anymore!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Thank you for turning into to our evening news, now onto our top topic of the night and the past several nights: The 'Nezu Assault' as the Internet has been calling it. We discussed previously about the mental and emotional mindset of Sasagawa Kyoko and tonight we have a special guest speaker who will share his opinion on the history and background of Sasagawa Kyoko. Please welcome, Dr. Ueda Shin."**

"**Thank you very much for having me, Takuya."**

"**It is our pleasure, Dr. Ueda. Now, you are an expert on… basically linking one's home life and childhood to mental breakdowns that are the cause of such a tragic, dreadful even such as this one, correct?"**

"**That is correct."**

"**Can you share with us what you have learned after looking into the life and childhood of Sasagawa Kyoko?"**

"**Well, her early life was quite uneventful and normal as I discovered. She was born here in Namimori on March 4, 19XX at the Namimori Hospital. Her father is a local politician who has held office a few times while her mother is a housewife who used to be a popular singer in the 19XX's. She grew up, went to school, and made friends like any young child should be doing. Now, here is where things start to change, we all know about the horrible crime that her older brother committed when he was still in middle school-."**

"**Ah, yes, the infamous Boxing Match Incident."**

"**-Precisely, now, my research has shown that Sasagawa Kyoko received lesson from her brother while they were still children in the art of boxing and fighting in general. We all know about the psychological evaluation that her brother received during his trial and the alarming results it produced, now, I believe that her brother was the one who twisted and warped young Sasagawa Kyoko's impressionable mind, but, when he was sentenced to prison, she began to bury his teachings and her innate violent tendencies in order to live up to her parent's expectations and to try and fix her family's reputation. Since she was blessed with both looks and smarts, she was able to get by in life by batting her eyes, smiling at others, and getting good grades – however, when she encountered Nezu who was immune to her vixen wiles and was the first person to deny her something, she snapped and attacked the poor man."**

"**I see… fascinating… so would you, in your opinion, say that this whole incident ties back to her despicable brother and what he did?"**

"**I would say yes."**

"**I feel nothing but sorry and pity for the Sasagawa parents… having both children turn out to be violent criminals… how heart wrenching… We are going to take a quick break and when we return, more first-hand witnesses on the atrocious beating of Dohachiro Nezu… Stay right there, we'll be back in a moment."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toya [3:55 PM]: **hey

**Ichiro [3:55 PM]: **ya?

**Toya [3:59 PM]: **heard something hilarious in the hall today

**Toya [3:59 PM]: **Wanna hear?

**Ichiro [4:03 PM]: **U kno it! Gimme the details

**Toya [4:10 PM]: **aight

**Toya [4:10 PM]: **get this

**Toya [4:14 PM]: **some loser was saying how the whole Nezu Thing was /Nezu's/ fault

**Ichiro [4:16 PM]: **?

**Ichiro [4:16 PM]: **For real?!

**Ichiro [4:16 PM]: **thats so stupid!

**Toya [4:19 PM]: **i know right!

**Ichiro [4:22 PM]: **everyone knows that Sasagawa was a stuck up bitch

**Ichiro [4:23 PM]: **what an IDIOT

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IX.**

Five days after telling the brunet that she needed some time to think things over, Sasagawa Kyoko stood in front of the _Empyrean_ café, ready to make a commitment that would change her life forever. She marched up the steps and opened the café door, stepping into the interior and letting the scent of freshly baked bread and cookies wash over her.

"Welcome back, Miss Kyoko."

Kyoko's eyes landed on the seated form of the lone café employee.

He was sitting at the table the two of them had sat at months ago. There was a porcelain teapot and two china cups placed upon the tables' surface.

"I have made my decision," Kyoko replied, moving towards the unoccupied seat and taking it.

"I can tell," the employee hummed, reaching for the teapot and pouring them both a cup of the fruity, floral tea.

Kyoko said a soft thank-you before lifting the cup and taking a long sip.

Apples and hibiscus.

Delicious.

"Well, Miss Kyoko," the brunet prompted. "Your decision?"

The blonde placed her cup of tea down before folding her hands and meeting the gaze of the worker. "… I wish to no longer be in Namimori and to have a fresh start in a new world."

"… And are you absolutely sure about this, Miss Kyoko? You would not have any regrets?"

"I would have none."

"And what of your brother? Will you one day regret leaving him behind? _Alone_?"

Kyoko flinched at the thought of leaving her brother behind, but said, "… I… have made up my mind… please…"

The worker held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity – his sunset eyes, staring deep into her own, looking for any sign of doubt. Finally, he closed his eye and nodded. "I can see your resolve, Miss Kyoko… very well. I have heard your wish and will make it a reality… after I receive payment, of course."

"I understand." Kyoko brought up her purse and began to pull out her wallet. "I took out all the money I had saved over the past years… how much will this cost?"

The brunet chuckled and held up a hand. "There's no need for that kind of payment, Miss Kyoko. Though I do expect payment in money from some of my customers – depending on their wish – yours is a… special case."

As she began putting her wallet and bag away, Kyoko asked, "What do you mean?"

The employee made a noncommittal sound. "My café… is special, in a way. Not just anyone can enter or can even see or hear about it. Only those whose desires are strong enough will be able to come here. Now, it doesn't matter what those desires are – for food, a relaxing place to escape to, a desire to try something new… a desire to rid one of an unwanted title, to change themselves or others, to have their greatest dream realized, among others. Depending on the… let's just say… _capabilities_ of my customer and their wish, the payment will vary."

"… So," Kyoko began slowly, "if you aren't going to accept my money… how will I be paying then?"

"It's not _that_ kind of payment either, Miss Kyoko. No, what your payment will be is simple labor."

"Excuse me?"

"In exchange for bringing you to new worlds, all I ask is that you work for me… To be frank, I have been looking for someone to help me run and manage the café for some time now."

"That's it?" Kyoko asked, incredulous. "You just want me to work here?"

The brunet shrugged, a gesture he made look graceful. "Like I said, your wish is a special case, Miss Kyoko. Now… there is one condition to I must inform you about, if you decide to work for me in exchange for having your wish granted… you will not be able to settle down or start a new life in whatever world or worlds we visit. Once our business in each world is completed, we will move onto the next world. No matter what."

"… It's because I wished for a fresh _start_ in a new world and not for a new _life_ in a new world." She stated.

"Precisely."

Kyoko closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "… From your explanation just now… it would seem that if I agree to this payment, I would be working here for quite some time… perhaps even until I die."

"Everyone dies eventually, Miss Kyoko. The only question is: do you want to live out the rest of your life in this world where you are vilified and unjustly labeled? Or would you want to live traveling to other lands – other _worlds_ – and not having to worry about how or what people are calling you?"

Kyoko opened her eyes and quirked the corner of her lips. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Employee…still… I accept."

The brunet's eyes flashed, the stunning orange of his eyes moving almost like real fire would. "_Marvelous_." He murmured, voice like silk and power.

There was a rush of… something filling the room before he clapped his hands together – the sound ringing out sharply in the empty café – and everything settled back down. He extended a hand and, when she shook it, Kyoko could feel calluses and scars despite the smooth, unblemished skin.

Another contradiction.

"I suppose I'd best introduce myself if I am to be your boss, yes?" The brunet chuckled, withdrawing his hand. "You can call me Sora… I look forward to working with you, Miss Kyoko."

**This has been sitting on my computer since last year but I finally got the inspiration to finish it up.**

**This has certainly gone through quite a few changes while I was writing it – for one thing, there wasn't going to be multiple worlds but we'll see how it turns out.**

**I just realized that this maybe giving off some xxxHOLIC vibes but I was actually inspired by this old manga I found that has a similar plot. I forgot what it was called…**

**Take a shot for how many times I typed "The brunet" or "The employee" or "The worker"…**

**Anyway, as always, please let me know what your thoughts are either via PM or Review!**


End file.
